deadpoolfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Date with Deadpool
Editor's Note: This is for girls ONLY. The ____ blanks is for where you put your name. It can be your wiki name, real name, or an OC name. HAVE FUN! You hear the footsteps of you captor on the outside of the flour sack on your head. The footsteps stop in front of you and the sack get's pulled off your head, you're blinded by a bright light that shines in your face. You make a note of your surroundings, as far as you know, you're in a one roomed shack, at night with three men. "Now, SHIELD agent, tell me where your agency is going to strike next." You look at your captor, he's tall and scrawny with little to no muscle tone, Middle East by the looks of it. You spit on the ground in front of him "I won't tell you anything." You're sitting in a metal chair your hand's free but feet in shackles with a chain that can be adjusted to a length up to 12 feet. Your captor grabs your chin and get's in your face, "What do I got to do to get information out of you?" A plan organizes in your head, "I could use some water to drink, and I won't mind to get some walking room." One of your captor's henchmen gave you a cup of water and the other one pulled the chain to where you got seven feet of room, a thought crosses your mind, That's all I need anyway. You stood up and started to drink the water. "Now, tell me where SHIELD is going to strike next!" You finish drinking your water, "OK, I'll tell you." You grabbed the slack in the chain and swings it toward your captor's head, knocking him over to the ground. The first henchman came from your backside, but you back kick him into the wall, and the second came to the front but you slid the chain so that it would trip him making him fall on the floor. "Here is where they were going to strike next." You faced toward the wall in front of you. "Coulson, I thought you had this on the hardest setting!" The shack's walls, ceiling and floor virtually disappear to show a light gray paneled room. Two panels slide apart to reveal a man wearing a business suit with short light brown hair. "Sorry ____. That was the hardest setting we had." He stepped out the side door to join you on the walk to the main exit. "Guess that means I'm ready to go into real combat." "No. You're not ready for that. _____ I know you're excellent at your combat skills, by far the best I've ever seen, well except one, but you're still new to SHIELD, and I need you by me at all times. After all you are like my left hand." He shows you his fake hand which he had to get cut off, but that doesn't concern you. "Who's better than me?" You opened the door for him and as you two walk down the hallway you hear a man complaining. "I need to see Coulson! I was told I was having a meeting with him today!" "It's OK, Rebecca." You and Coulson rounded the corner to see a tall man wearing a red and black jumpsuit trying to get in through the front door. "He's welcome in." The man bursted in through the door. "Finally!" "Deadpool, so glad you could make it." The "Deadpool" character eyed Rebecca sternly, even under his red and black mask. "So glad you told your security that I'm welcome in here." Sarcasm was in his voice. "It won't happen again." Coulson said. At this time, Deadpool took notice of you and straighten his posture. "Coulson, who's your gorgeous friend here?" You feel a slight heat in your cheeks and hope that your not blushing a lot. "Deadpool, this is ____. _____ this is Deadpool." "Oh yeah, this is a 'fill in the blank with your name thing'." He looks up toward the ceiling and acts like he's reading something and an excited look goes on his face. You look at Coulson with a is-this-guy-for-real look. Coulson nods his head. "Deadpool, you better not be day dreaming again." Deadpool looked back at him. "I never day dream. Yeah there is some Pool-o-Vision every now and then but no day dreaming." You still have a question on your mind. "Coulson, you were getting to tell me who was better at combat skills than me." Coulson nodded at Deadpool. "He is. In fact I was hoping he would show you some things that will make you better at being my body guard." You hate the term 'body guard'. "Coulson, don't you think ____ should have more, shall I say free range?" Deadpool eyed you. You smirked at Coulson. "Yea, shouldn't I?" You thought you saw a look of triumphant from Deadpool. "I'm not necessarily agreeing with you." Deadpool came up beside you and leaned in close to your ear. "Sounds like you were, or are you just saying that because you're jealous?" You eyed him. "As soon as I can beat Task Master I can beat you." Deadpool backed away from you. "Not necessarily. I have a healing factor, so you can't kill me or whatever. You can defeat me but not do any permanent damage." You stared into the whites in his mask. "Wolverine got killed." Deadpool smirked. "My healing factor is better than his." He saw you stare at him in awe for a brief moment before you hid it. "C'mon sweet cheeks." He got in real close to you and lowered his voice. "Don't tell me your embarrassed to show that your impressed." You stared at him with a smile and took his hand. You saw the excited look in his face then, firming your grip, you arm throwed him to the floor. You leaned over him you hair hanging down with a smirk on your face. "Don't cross me." Deadpool looked like the impact knocked the air out of his lungs and had a startled expression on his masked face. "Noted..." He struggled to get up and gave you a look like he appreciated you. "Wanna meet me for din-" "Deadpool" Coulson interrupted. "I think we should get to the Meeting Room." Deadpool gave Coulson a glare before looking back at you like you knew what he was about to ask you. You gave him a questioning look.